


祝我爱你到天荒地老

by Jingwen0509



Series: 祝我爱你到天荒地老 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingwen0509/pseuds/Jingwen0509
Summary: 这个世界不存在着永远。这是Mycroft告诉Greg的。所以，他问这个男人，你会爱我多久？男人笑了笑，说，从我爱你开始，到我无法爱你结束。





	祝我爱你到天荒地老

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇会涉及到现在和过去的故事。  
> 粗体为现在时  
> 正常字体为过去时

****「Dear Greg：** **

****有多久没有见到你了？五个月了吗？」** **

****Greg坐在河边，双脚浸在水中，眼底带笑的看着纸上略显秀气的字。** **

****「你一定不知道我有多想你。你也一定不知道，就算你就在我身旁，我也依旧在想你。最近总是想起初次相见时的我们，我想，我一定留下了不好的印象吧？可让我自豪的是，我依旧把你骗到了手！为你准备的小屋还喜欢吗？你说过，退休了就想住在门前就有池塘的木屋里。当然，我没有准备木屋，我有一点...不太相信它的安全性。很想你，想要把你抱在怀里，想你双唇的温热，想你的一切......** ** ****Love** ** ****，** ** **** ****Myc」** **

****Greg将信折好，放进外套左边的内衬口袋里。顺势躺在了草地上，刺眼的阳光逼得他闭上了眼睛。** **

****有多久了？已经远超五个月了吧？160天。** **

****他已经记不起来，自己是什么时候向Mycroft提过“退休愿望”的事情了，但他记得很清楚，第一次见面时，Mycroft真的没给他留下什么好印象......** **

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sir。”

男人从文件中抬起头，微微蹙了一下眉。

“Mr.Holmes又解决了一个案件。”

“又和警方发生什么冲突了吗？”

“嗯......差一点，”Anthea将手里的文件递到他手里，“被这个探长拦下了。”

Mycroft略有兴趣的翻看着探长的资料，“我需要会一下这个探长。”

“带他来吗？”

他合上文件，站起了身，嘴角带着笑。

“No，去苏格兰场。”

“我不喜欢那个……”Donovan放下手中整理的文件，思索着什么，“叫什么来着？”

“Sherlock，Sherlock Holmes。”

一旁的男人轻声提醒。

“对对对，”她嫌弃的撇了撇嘴，“简直就是自负和怪胎的代名词。”

Greg笑了笑，“但他的确很聪明。”

“我们自己也可以解决这个案子！”

“但他比我们快。”

Greg也不是很喜欢那个贸然闯到犯罪现场，还让警方的颜面扫地的人，但不得不承认，那个人的确很聪明，更得庆幸的是，他不是犯罪者……

「叩叩」

Greg抬眼，但他丝毫不熟悉门外站着的人。

她是苏格兰场的？他疑惑。

“找人？”

“D.I. Lestrade？”

“Yes？”

门外的人礼貌地勾起嘴角，“我的Boss想见一下您。”

“你...Boss？”  
Greg疑惑地皱起了眉，跟在那人的身后走出了自己的办公室。

“Please。”

Greg看了一眼车门后的女人，又瞥了一眼车内。

苏格兰场门口，又知道他是谁，应该不会有什么危险……

Greg想了想，钻进了车里。

男人听见车门关闭的声音，才转过头来看着他。

“Mycroft Holmes。”

Mycroft带着笑意，看着他眉头蹙起。

“Holmes？”

不会那么巧吧……

“Sherlock是舍弟。”

Fuck！Greg心中暗骂，抬手揉了揉隐隐泛疼的额头。

“我很理解你的心情，”Mycroft的语气里，没有一丝不悦，“毕竟，我也不是很喜欢我弟弟。”

“那……你还要见我干什么？”

“我那亲爱的弟弟，没有案子破，整个人都会变得……”他停顿了一下，似乎是在想着适合的形容词，“不太正常……”

Greg挑眉，这人真的是他哥哥？不是仇人？

“所以，你们可以放心的「使用」他。”

“你在怀疑苏格兰场警员的能力？”

“哦……不是怀疑，”他的嘴角始终挂着那抹礼貌的笑容，“是我肯定他们比不上Sherlock，而且，不仅仅是苏格兰场……”

Mycroft见他没有反驳什么，便继续自己要说的话。

“而我需要的，是你的报告。”

“报告？”

“对，事无巨细。”

Greg笑着摸了摸鼻尖，“我觉得……以你的能力，应该不需要我的报告吧……”

“你很不同，D.I. Lestrade” 他没有正面回答他，只是笑了笑，“我想，你应该能帮上忙。”

对于Mycroft的真实身份，Greg是在一个月以后才知道的。

“Dear brother，我没想到，Gavin也成了你的人！”

Sherlock说的咬牙切齿，而几步之遥的Greg恨不得给他一拳。

什么天才会记不住人名？

“他大概还不知道你到底是什么角色吧？”

“我只是一个政府小职员而已。”

男人微微歪着头，笑着轻声道。

“小职员？”Sherlock一声轻笑，看向Greg，“你小心一点，否则你会死在这个大英政府的手里！”

“Sherlock！”

卷发的男人敛起笑容，向前迈了一步。

“Goodnight，Brother！”

男人看着渐渐消失的削瘦背影，抿紧了唇。

“You know,你弟弟很奇特，”他转过头，看着不知何时站在身侧的Greg，“但你表现关心的方式……更奇特。”

“你邀请别人吃饭，都是来家里的吗？”

Greg用餐巾擦了擦嘴，喝了一口红酒。

“我不喜欢餐厅里的一切，那些人，那些噪音......And，我没邀请过人，”他抬眼看Greg，“你是第一个。”

他眨巴着眼睛，“你都没有朋友的吗？”

“Friends？”长长的睫毛动了动，“No......”

“那我......”

Mycroft愣了一下，“等我想到合适的词，再告诉你。”

“Okay...”兄弟俩真是一个比一个厉害，Greg想。“我还有个问题。”

他点了点头，示意他继续。

“你比Sherlock聪明，那，你也很擅长推理？”

“我以为你很早就知道。”

“So，即使你不调查我，也能推理出来一些，是吗？”

“About you？”Mycroft仔细的扫了一眼他，“Now？你想听吗？”

“No！Don't！”

Mycroft无所谓的挑眉，想瞒事情的话，Greg一定不会是那个高手。

“关于John你也有调查过吗？”

“Soldier，”提到这个人，Mycroft皱了皱眉。“也是一名医生。”

“你不放心他？”

“我只是不能确定，对于Sherlock，他是毒还是药。”

Greg笑了笑站起了身，“Well，别忘了，药也是含有有害成分的。”

他昂着头，看着已经打开门的探长。

“而且，他今天可是救了你亲爱的弟弟。谢谢你的晚餐。”

门被人轻轻带上。

Mycroft盯着对面空空的餐盘，弯了唇角......

“Sir，到了。”

Mycroft合上文件，刚准备开门下车，就听见了Greg的声音。

“所以你到底想怎么样！”

他从车内观察着他，他身旁的那个人……哦，对，是他的妻子。

“协议里我都写清楚了。房子归我，女儿也跟我走。”

车内的人皱起了眉头。

“她说她要跟你走？”

“你觉得你能当好一个父亲吗？”

Greg低下头，攥紧了拳头。

“时间我会通知你，今天开始你就不要再回家里睡了，你的东西我会直接寄给你。”

女人说完自己的话，便转身离开，没有一丝的犹豫。Greg站在原地，挫败的捂住了眼睛。

“Anthea，把这个人的资料都找出来。”

不等助理的回答，他便下了车。

“You ok？”

“I’m ok，”他点了点头，“来听有关Sherlock的报告是吗？等一下，我去拿……”

Greg转身想走，却被他拉住了手腕。

“想喝一杯吗？”

Mycroft看着他一杯接一杯的灌着自己，有些庆幸自己是带他回了自己的家。

“Greg……”

“我以为，女儿会愿意跟着我的……”他又灌了自己一杯，“可我没想到，她更愿意跟着那个「父亲」……”

Mycroft不懂安慰人的方法，只能安静的听他说。

“你知道她出轨吧？”

他点了点头。

“调查还是推理？”

“推理。”

“嗯……我是不是特别失败？”

“为什么这么问？”

“妻子出轨，女儿也不愿意跟着我……”

“Well……爱情是个很复杂的话题，它不是一成不变的，并不是所有的人都会一心一意的爱一个人，”Mycroft悄悄地将他的酒杯移到一旁，“至于你的女儿，她还小，她的认知目前还只是，谁愿意花更多的时间陪着她，她就喜欢谁。”

Greg眨了眨眼睛，凑到他的面前。Mycroft看着面前放大的脸，有些紧张的皱了一下眉头。

“你真的不会安慰人……”他摇了摇头，起身摇摇晃晃的走到沙发旁，顺势躺在了上面，“借用……一晚……”

Mycroft站在沙发前看了他一会儿，转身去客房拿了被子给他盖上。

“Thanks，Myc……”

“那个胖子最近没找你的麻烦吗？”

“胖子？”

Greg抬头，一脸疑惑的正围着尸体转的侦探。

“My brother。”

“Mycroft？”他更加疑惑了，“你……他胖吗？”

Greg转过头，询问医生的意见，而医生只是耸了耸肩。

“这不是我问题的重点。”

侦探白了他一眼。

“哦……没有……”

Sherlock直起身，将放大镜揣回自己的兜里，端详起一旁的探长。

“What？”

“你最近很奇怪。”

“哪里？”

“I don’t know……”侦探眯起眼睛，“或许，和我亲爱的哥哥有关。”

“这种案件，不应该是Greg的范畴吗？”  
“Lestrade今天......”

Mycroft想了一下，才记起今天那人有什么事情。

“把他现在的位置查出来，备车。”

“Yes，sir。”

Greg坐在台阶上，身边散落着几听早已空了的啤酒罐。

最后一滴酒入口，Greg挠了挠头，无论怎么倒腾自己的口袋，也找不出来钱。

“Shit！”

一辆黑色的轿车稳稳地停在他的眼前。

他笑了笑，不用猜也知道是谁。

“喝够了吗？”

他抬起头，努力地睁了睁眼睛。“没有，”他带笑托着下巴看向Anthea，“能麻烦你再帮我买点酒来吗？他肯定不会带钱的。”

“起来。”

Anthea瞥了一眼自己低气压的Boss，忍不住悄悄地往一旁挪了两步。

“起来后，你要送我去哪？”

他看到他眼底闪过的一丝失落，蹙起了眉。

“不起来呢？你今晚是打算睡这里吗？”

他撇了撇嘴，“也没什么不可以。”

Mycroft不说话，就站在那里盯着他。

被他盯了几分钟，有些发毛的Greg站起了身，拍了拍裤子上的灰。

“任你发落好了......”

还有些醉意的他，下台阶时不小心趔趄了一下，被眼疾手快地Mycroft扶住。

Greg抬眸看他，他还是那副淡漠地样子。

“Thank you。”

抽出自己的手臂，Greg钻进了车里。

“Sir？”

Mycroft长叹一口气，也弯腰进了车里。

“Home。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****“这是什么新的爱好吗？”Greg闭眼躺在草坪上，听见来人的声音，笑了起来，“屋里有床不睡，睡在这里？”** **

****“阳光也好，微风也好，躺一下不是很舒服吗？”** **

****男人顺势坐下，“你刚刚明明睡着了。”** **

****Greg侧过头，睁眼看向他，余光瞥到从屋里跑出来的爱宠。** **

****“John呢？”** **

****Sherlock揉了揉狗狗的脑袋，“我们家可还有个......嗯...小魔王......”** **

****他笑了笑，肚子上多了一些重量。** **

****“真是不明白，”侦探的目光落在安静的狗狗身上，“胖子怎么会同意让你留着他。”** **

****“那就得问他啦...** ** ****”** ** ****他停顿了一下，“还有，他不胖。** ** ****”** **

****“爱会蒙蔽人的双眼，真是没错。”** **


End file.
